


Diffusing the Tension

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Fest [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foot Massage, M/M, Massage, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Dean was pissed off, tired and tense, and Cas, being the ever loving boyfriend, helps him with a massage.





	Diffusing the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, there's actually no sex in this. (I know, gasp right?)  
Reason being? I felt like writing something sweet instead.  
The depraved sex I am known for will come in later posts. We've got a whole month to get through my lovelies.
> 
> This is just domestic fluff.  
I need a massage too.

Dean growled to himself as he made his way into the shower, his skin beaded with the days sweat. He shrugged off his uniform, the jumpsuit he wore that was now covered in engine grease and grime. He kicked it to the side of the bathroom and stepped into the shower, eager to feel the steamy caress of water soothing the aggravation of the day from his body.

Fuck sakes, it was almost Halloween, he and Cas had plans tonight. They were going to do their annual scary movie night with his brother and his brothers asshole of a trickster boyfriend. But no, he had been stuck with the douchebag king and a stupid new age tech-fangled car. He hated new age cars, preferring vintages like his Baby. But he was the owner, he didn't get a choice.

He exhaled slowly, dropping his head forward, running his hands through his hair and down the back of his neck, groaning as the water seeped down his back, a delicious warmth that was much needed. He looked up, letting the hot water spray over his face, a ticklish sensation that he loved to feel. A shower was just what he needed; he needed peace and quiet, no rush, no chaos, no work.

He leaned up against the cool tiles for a moment away from the heat, before returning to the hot water, lathering up his body with a generous helping of soap and shower gel. It was a routine that helped settle the stress from his mind. He rubbed at his sore muscles, trying to find the places that hurt the most, but every new position brought up a fresh new twinge of pain.

He groaned, what the hell was wrong with him? And what was with that asshole who had made him fix up his car right there and then, watching him and telling him everything he had done was wrong. He was the god damn owner of the garage, yet that son of a bitch just grunted and gruffed, making him go above and beyond.

Dean was so close to thwacking the douchebag with the spanner he had in his hand. The place had been empty, he could wipe away the blood, clear the cameras and stuff the asshole in the boot of his shitty car. No one would have known. Hell, the police might have agreed with him and let him off with a slap on the wrist.

He heard a tap of the bathroom door, a short, sharp rap that startled him from his thoughts, making fresh pain spring to every bruise and callous on his body. Fuck.

“Hello Dean,” Cas’s deep voice said from the door. “You’re home late,”

Dean growled, closing his eyes and wishing for a moment of peace. Frustration roiled in his stomach, but he didn’t let it run. This was Cas after all. But his head was pounding with ache, like it was threatening to burst through his skull.

“Yeah, sorry babe. Work ran late,”

It was funny how one small phrase, one he said all the time, could mean so much for his angel. Cas retreated, leaving him alone. Cas always understood him, and in his own way he knew Dean was not in the mood to discuss the day. That would come later, after a few cold beers, but for that moment, he just wanted to enjoy his shower in peace.

He thought about releasing his tensions the usual way, but he was too tired to even masturbate. The stress and tension was layered into his muscles. Eventually he had to concede defeat, getting out of the shower and leaving his clothes in a rumpled heap as he made his way to his bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

Putting on clothes sounded like too much work, but he forced himself to get on a pair of loose, old pyjamas, not bothering to do up the front. He didn’t care if Cas saw him; he had seen Dean in even worse states. Groaning, he stretched; gasping at the twinge of pain on is back. He made his way through the hall and into the living room, breathing a sigh of relief as he dropped down onto the soft sofa – god bless Cas’s need for soft furniture. This was the one good thing about their small apartment.

He'd have to apologise to his angel, he could see a few strewn popcorn here and there on the carpet. He should apologise to Sam and Gabriel for missing out on their annual Halloween fun. He'd do that later, right now he was too tired to move.

He let his head fall forward, relaxing as he let his body fall heavy, arms coming beneath his chest to break him from his fall. He moaned as the plush cushions morphed around his body, remembering him. He shuffled, trying to get as comfortable as possible. It was no surprise that Cas found him like this moments later.

Cas appeared at the kitchen door with a beer bottles in his hands, raising an eyebrow. Dean groaned, looking away from Cas, growling into the cushions. Maybe it was stupid to expect to be alone in the living room, but he did not want to move from his position. He hoped that his face in the cushions was enough of a message for Cas to leave him alone for the night.

Not likely.

Cas made his way over to Dean’s side, feet shuffling silently on the plush carpet. He looked so soft dressed in one of Dean’s old shirts and pyjamas. He could just imagine how he would walk over, looking so gorgeous and much too put together for Dean’s liking. He poked at Dean’s shoulder, insistently.

Dean didn’t want to argue, but he was in pain and he was aggravated. He swallowed his anger and shrugged Cas off, hand waving at him.

“What’s wrong Dean?”

Dean grimaced at his sincere and worried voice. “Nothing,”

Cas raised an eyebrow, but didn’t make a comment. He pressed the bottle into Dean’s hand. “I think you need this more than I do,”

Dean took the bottle without comment, slow and steadily moving so he was half off the sofa so he could drink. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it was the one he felt he was able to do without hurting himself. Cas hummed sympathetically, running his hand over Dean’s shoulder. Without thinking, Dean leaned into his hand, feeling those fingers east along his muscles.

“What has you all worked up?” Cas asked. “You can tell me, I’ll listen,”

Dean took a long swig of his drink as Cas’s hands pressed a bit harder into the muscles at the base of his neck, seeking to work away the tension he found there. Dean shuddered and groaned.

“Just the usual,” he moaned again at those magical hands. “Asshole douchebag made me work all night, I was ass deep in his fucking car all night trying to fix it,”

Castiel nodded, his fingers working to ease the tension from the hard muscles of Dean’s back.

"I'm sorry I missed our night," Dean added with a sigh. "Were they mad?"

Cas shook his head. "They understood. But Dean, you shouldn’t have to be working so hard for assbutts like that,” Cas stated, his tone sympathetic. Dean smiled at his slur, god he loved Cas so much sometimes. “You could have got one of the others to help, especially if you were feeling like this,”

Dean groaned, nodding in agreement, arching his back into Cas’s magical touch. It wasn’t all that rare that they’d massage each other, but it was usually Dean massaging Cas – he loved being able to touch Cas all over, making him moan and groan and sound so pretty. But Cas had a way with his hands that seemed to immediately soothe Dean in mere seconds. He panted softly, struggling to contain his voice, taking another gulp of his drink as the heat of Cas’s body warmed him up.

It was hard to form words when his angel was working over him so wonderfully, his fingers easing slowly with patience down his back, leaving no part of his skin untouched. The massage soothed away the stress he had been feeling. Dean’s fingers tightened on the bottle, moaning as those fingers pressed down on either side of his spine, cracking his bones and making him melt onto the sofa.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean moaned, his body laced with relaxation. "You're a fucking angel, babe,"

Cas chuckled, understanding without Dean saying anything. It was one of the reasons they worked so well together, they understood each other intimately. It was just how they were. It was something that stayed between them, something profound.

Cas leaned his entire weight into the massage, grunting with the effort it took to relax his lover. He peeled off the pyjamas, snapping the hem around Dean’s thighs and then he was at Dean’s ass, smoothing and massaging along the muscles, releasing tension as he massaged the globes with care. Dean was a puddle by now, he didn’t expect Cas to want to go further, but he was surprised when he felt fingers creeping closer to his puckered hole, hands shoving the pyjamas off his ass completely.

Dean could feel him smirking, it was as if he had known Dean would want a massage from him, making it all the more simpler to slip his pyjamas to reveal the rest of him.

“You feeling good?” Cas murmured, fingers trailing heatedly down high thighs, massaging his thighs, his calves, his ankles over his pyjama bottoms.

Dean imagined his eyebrows were furrowed cutely in concentration, thumbs easing up his calves and thighs, and back down. Dean shuddered and groaned, slumping onto the cushions as Cas found the tight ring of muscle and worked on releasing even that bit of tension from his body.

Dean let out a low chuckle, he knew his baby was perfect for him. But he also knew, if Dean hadn’t taken a shower, the probably wouldn’t be doing even this. But it was all appreciated.

“Son of a bitch Cas,” He bit out a groan, unable to move as Cas’s fingers dipped into his loosened hole, playing with different strokes and caressed that made him melt. He no longer knew if Cas was doing this purely to relax him or if he had other plans. “You’re hands are fucking awesome,”

Hell, Dean would do the same for him, relax him from his tensions and make him pliant and soft and beautiful as he moaned sweetly, cutely. Fuck.

Cas pressed his knuckles into Dean’s ass, hissing sympathetically when Dean whimpered. He pressed down harder to get all of the tension out, using every bit of knowledge he knew about massages, though most of that had come from practice. He wanted Dean to be fully relaxed from his long day. He had the patience of a saint, and determination too.

“Roll over, babe,” he said, tapping at Dean’s shoulder.

Dean wasn’t sure how he did it, but he got up, drank the rest of the beer and lay back in a far more comfortable position on his back. Cas grinned, getting back to work as Dean settled himself more comfortable, Cas slipped a small cushion on his back, pressing it into the gap between the cushions and the arm rest. His smirk a bit more wicked than usual.

Dean knew what that look meant. He shivered as Cas continued, working on the sides of his chest, fingers dancing almost sensually to the centre.

“Cas…” Dean warned, but his voice trailed off, eyes half lidded as Cas worked on his abs and stomach, easing the tension there, not letting Dean anticipate where he was going to touch next. His chest hadn’t been the most tense, it was more his hips, which had been straining from bending over into the guts of that damn car. And there was only one place for Cas to go after that, his fingers tripped down Dean’s hips, circling and massaging the base of his cock with such perfect attention.

Dean’s head rolled back, exhaling out slowly, he slumped into the cushions as if that sigh had been the turning point for him. This was intimate, but not sexual, well not yet anyway, but it didn’t help his body any. The awesome attention he was getting made his cock stand to attention, demanding for more, jutting out obscenely.

Cas rolled his eyes, murmuring something about him being so quick at getting excited because of a damn massage, but he obliged him anyway. Dean really didn’t know what he had done to deserve such an angel. Cas teasing his fingertips up and down Dean’s cock, curling his fingers around it, legs straddling either side of Dean’s hips in a way that showed just how intimate this impromptu massage had gotten. His hands grasped, squeezing and pumped a few times, fingers flexible as they curled and twisted on the up thrust, massaging his full length.

Dean was so lost in the sensation of it, muttering sweet, nonsensical words to his lover. He would do anything for Cas, anything he fucking wanted. Cas’s hand squeezed at the base, his other hand rubbing at his balls in slow, soothing circles, weighing them on his hands before releasing them from his soft touch. Dean shuddered, hands grasping at the plush of the sofa, toes curling reflexively. He came so softly, so sweetly, body raising in a graceful arch before crashing back down to earth.

Holy fuck.

Cas grinned, and holy shit he was a demon right there as he cleaned Dean up of his release. His beautiful angel. There was nothing more relaxing than a good massage after all. Cas didn't stop there, and worked down his thighs, taking his sweet time in easing Dean to the ultimate state of relaxation, his mind intent on the job before him. It was the least he could do after all.

Dean’s thighs loosened, calves relaxing easily as those hands worked their magic on him. And then Cas moved to his feet again, this time paying more attention than before. He took them one at a time and teasing his fingers between his toes, stretching them out as he worked his knuckles into the pads of his feet. It didn’t take much for Dean to let it all go, particularly when his feet had been aching the most. It wasn’t fun being on them all day long. He was soon whimpering like a baby in Cas’s hold, leaning into the touch, wriggling his toes for more.

His body jolted as Cas’s fingers ran over the arch of his feet.

“Sorry baby,” he apologised, but he wasn’t really sorry and they both knew it. Dean needed this after all.

Cas shook his head, shaking his head and grasping harder at his toes, pressing his thumbs into the arches, smiling to himself when he heard the lovely groan release from Dean’s lips. Every drop of tension that had worked in him had vanished. Cas smiled at his job well done, letting Dean go, laying feather light kisses up Dean’s legs,, travelling higher and higher up his body, pressing a pressured kiss at the tip of Dean’s cock. He knew Dean was too sensitive to the touch, it would be easy to get him off here and now, but this wasn’t about that.

He instead pressed a kiss higher up Dean’s hips, moving up to his chest, his collarbone, his neck. Smattering kisses on his warm skin. He wasn’t surprised when Dean’s arms wrapped around him, hauling him up the resto of the way on top of him. Cas let out a yelp, but laughed as he straddled back over Dean’s waist, legs on either side of him. Dean pressed a kiss on his nose, seeing him huff and roll his eyes.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked, fingers trailing over his the freckles on his high cheekbones.

Dean nodded, nuzzling his neck, sighing a dopey smile on his face as he kissed his skin, tightening his arms around Cas’s waist. “I love you, you know that?”

Cas leaned back, mischief in his pretty blue eyes. “Hmmm…you have a funny way of showing it, you haven’t even kissed me yet,”

Dean chuckled, reaching over to his beautiful angel and kissed him for all he was worth.


End file.
